Queen
by LittleLitten
Summary: Serena let him go. She wouldn't do the same to her dream. Taking Palermo's offer would help with that. It would change the Performer into the Queen: if, and only if, she would forget him. But can she really? Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

I was so pathetic.

It always seemed like there would be endless time, and no need to worry or to rush things.

Until the airport. Where I still wasn't brave enough.

He had decided to go back to Kanto. Alone. And I'd let him.

Switching to the backup plan had been easy. After a lonely week or two of refining my skills as a Performer, I simply called Palermo and asked to meet with her in the morning. She had agreed.

Maybe it was the satisfied smirk on her lips-like she knew that I would come back to her all along.

It could have been the looks of sympathy from Bonnie and Shauna.

Or just generally missing _him_ couldn't be ruled out, either.

But in any case, what should have been a new beginning was complete misery.

Were pillows at Kalos' most elegant hotel supposed to push me down?

Did the layers of fluffy blankets and comforters purposefully trap me?

Suddenly, the beautiful-and expensive-room that had been reserved for me felt like a cage.

 _But this is what you want._

 _You want to forget him._

 _You want to be Queen._

 _Soon enough, you'll have earned that crown._

 _Soon enough, you'll have all their smiles._

But the only one I really wanted is his...which I'll never get.

It had been obvious from the start that he'd never see me in any way besides a friend. Why would anyone? I was bland, shallow, and had no talent. If he didn't invite me to come with him, I'd probably still be failing at Rhyhorn Racing. I wouldn't have gone anywhere...because in one key way, I was inferior to all the rest. I had no dream.

Until I met Shauna, and we saw Aria's performance. It looked more than amazing...it looked like I could do it. So I did. For the first time, I felt comfortable being on stage, and satisfied with my skills. Finally, I was able to stand up and make it. To the Masterclass, to the finals, to Palermo's apprenticeship...

 _Yes_. I'd made it. And I wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

If only my stupid heart, still clinging onto _him_ , believed that.

"Go to Pallet Town," it whispered.

"Find him again," it urged.

"Tell him how you feel," it encouraged.

But that would only break it again.

* * *

By way of a fancy ivory envelope sealed with the Hotel Richissime crest, my presence was requested in the lobby at six-thirty AM sharp.

Naturally, I was there at six.

Keeping a respected former judge-especially one who valued punctuality-waiting for even a second would be considered very rude. So even if it dimmed my (still slightly red) eyes, even if it sapped more of the very little energy out of me, and even if it meant I would yawn a couple times, I wouldn't be late.

When Palermo strode down the grand staircase at precisely 6:15, noticing me already there, a rare smile graced her face. "Good. That was your first test."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- So, what do you think of my new story so far? I know, I know, Gathering My Passion and I Dream haven't been updated in months...**

 **But I'm not a creature of habit! And after Serena decided to go to Hoenn, I started to wonder what would happen if ahe did take the training offer. Throw in a good deal of Amourshipping, and here it is! Ready for Chapter 2?**

* * *

I had no idea what to say to that. So I just nodded.

"Do you have your Pokemon with you?"

"Yes..."

"Follow me." Palermo headed out the massive door, and I trailed behind her.

It was a weekend, and the streets of Lumiose were busy again. Anyone would find it hard to see that Team Flare had attacked the bustling city not so long ago. But though things looked normal at first glance, the scars of the fight still remained: children playing in the streets scolded and sent inside by worried parents, trainers declining each other's challenges, a huge decrease in tourists snapping photos of the Prism Tower, and no one lingering in any of the plazas longer than they had to.

Despite this, the cafes were doing business as usual. After all, who could resist a warm cup of coffee, a sweet pastry, and an interesting conversation? It was no wonder that the city was famous for them.

We seemed to be heading to one of these mini-restaurants. 'Cafe Soleil', the sign outside proclaimed. The line reached out the door and around the block, as usual. Everyone knew the "Sun Cafe". Their desserts were apparently top notch, and their drinks the most refreshing around. It was said that celebrities-even the Champion Diantha-could be found there every so often. So of course, it was always packed.

But I was with one of those celebrities. Getting in was no problem. As soon as they saw us, the crowd parted. Whispers began to spread, and I caught a few.

"Isn't that the second place girl? What was her name...Sara? Sophia?"

"Why's she getting special treatment? There are plenty of other talented Performers out there..."

"Her performances were nice...but predictable. They always ended the same way!"

"I wonder if she'll use more than three Pokemon next time."

I held my head up, perfectly copying my mentor's dignified steps. If I let them get to me, there was no way I would become Kalos Queen. In the next Showcase, I would prove them all wrong...

...it still stung. The opinion of the audience mattered in any competition, but especially in Showcases, where votes decided all.

A voice in my head piped up. _It's okay!_ _You were great onstage! Maybe not perfect, but remember, nothing you do is a waste of time!_

Those were _his_ words. Smiling sadly, I continued inside. Luckily, some positive feedback was already starting to reach me.

"Remember that fire flower? And flying in the Fairy Wind? Amazing!"

"Her team always looks so happy to perform!"

"If there was a 'Best New Performer Of The Year' award, she'd get it."

Part of me wanted to just walk over and thank them, but I was already being led to a table(and a nice one on the patio, too). Already sitting there was a girl, daintily sipping tea. When she saw me, she winked.

"Ariana?!"


	3. Chapter 3

At the mention of her code name, the disguised Kalos Queen grinned. "Nice to see you too!"

I'd once said that Aria had a gift. Her smile gave people strength. And right now, I was the one receiving it. For what felt like the first time in ages, my expression brightened. "It's been a while-"

"Now, now. There's no time for chatter." Palermo stated, sitting down next to us. Her voice was hushed, so only we-not even the paparazzi only a few steps away from the table-could hear it. "I've arranged for us to work in the Theatre de Lumiere later. Finish your food, and then we'll go."

Aria nodded and quickened her bites, clearly accustomed to this after years of training. I did the same...but sighed internally. It would have been nice to have some time to talk to a friend again.

* * *

"And one! Two! Three!" Aria had traded her hat, khakis, Grumpig-tails, and sunglasses for a more refined performance dress. She and her Vivillon were twirling to the rhythm of classical music.

"Not so fast! You need to be _delicate_!" the judge called out.

So she continued more slowly. Yet almost immediately: "Put more life into it!"

This time, adding a spring to her step, she managed to get Palermo's approval. "Good. Serena, you do the same."

Sylveon was already waiting next to me. I glanced at her, and she gave me a tiny nod. Together, we stepped out onto the empty stage.

"One..." I spun around as gracefully as I could, my Fairy Pokemon copying me.

"Chin up! An audience doesn't want to see you looking at your feet!"

"Two..." Raising our heads a little, we tried again.

"Better, but it lacks energy! Try using a move!"

 _At the same time?_ But I didn't question it. "Okay! Use Swift!"

The stars surrounded us as we made a final twirl. "Three! Finish!"

It felt just like the end of a real Freestyle Performance. Excited, I looked out into the crowd, automatically searching for my friends.

Only to find all the seats empty. Tears immediately filled my eyes.

 _How could I have forgotten? The journey's over!_

No one noticed me blink them away before continuing with the practice.

* * *

As the limousine drove the three of us back to the hotel, Palermo had more to say.

"There's a large Performers convention coming up. In Anistar City. You should both check your email for more information about that."

Aria and I agreed to do so, and after I was dropped off at the hotel, I walked over to the nearby Pokemon Center to take a look at my inbox.

 _Let's see..._

Nothing about a convention or Anistar City. But there was one unopened message. I tapped it, and a video came up.

"Hi, Serena..."

 _Arceus. Oh, Arceus._

It was him.

"Sorry I didn't call for a while..."-here, he scratched the back of his head nervously-"...but I didn't forget about you! It's just that the Island Trials in Alola have been keeping me busy!"

 _Pause._ "I miss you! And Clemont and Bonnie! Hope your training's going well! Talk to me again soon, alright?"

The screen faded back to blackness, seeming to mirror the state of my mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note- And Ash appears for the first time! Serena has her first training session with Palermo and Aria...**

 **But what's more important to Amourshippers like me is that Ash appears for the first time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

That was _so_ not what I'd expected.

Since when was _he_ (I still refused to even think his name) in Alola? Last I knew, he was heading back home to Pallet Town...but then again, "last I knew" was the airport.

 _Talk to me again soon, all right?_

And I wanted to. My fingers lingered over the touch screen, just a single tap away.

Yet they hesitated. I couldn't just smile and listen to him go on about his amazing new _friends_ and his amazing new _adventure_ and his amazing new _region_...because all those new things used to be _us_. Clemont, Bonnie, and I, in our home, Kalos. When that novelty was gone? He left us to "follow his dream". And we all supported him.

So I turned away. Better to leave the past in the past.

* * *

Just outside the Center was a pretty, tree-lined street. Tiny shops-including some boutiques I'd heard of before-weren't far off the path, but I didn't stop to check any of them out. Soon, I was in the hotel and about to head up to my room.

"Serena!" Behind me, looking regal as usual in a variation of the dress she'd worn to the Masterclass, was Aria. If the lobby hadn't been empty, she'd have drawn a lot of attention. "Are you getting ready for the banquet?"

"The...banquet?" I echoed.

"Of course! You remember, every year at the beginning of the season they invite new and returning performers for..." She took a second to look me over. "You're not prepared at all."

Understatement of the century. My plain t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers were in no way fancy or formal, my hair (though short) was full of tangles, and worst of all? I had no idea where or when this banquet was.

"We've got to get you into something nice!" Before I had time to say "ow", she'd dragged me by the wrist to a huge closet. Dresses of all styles, colors and fabrics were hanging on racks or piled into shelves. A few were even lying on the floor. The taffeta looked so crisp, the silks so smooth...there was no way I could resist touching them.

 _They're definitely quality material..._ Now, I was fingering the velvet of another gown. _How much did this all cost, anyway?_

"Here. This'll look good on you." She tossed one in my direction before dashing off. "See you in an hour! At the Performance Hall!"

I caught it, unfolding it to reveal rose-red layers. A pang of sadness hit me when I saw what she'd chosen.

You had to hand it to the Kalos Queen. This was the same dress I'd worn to the dance party a while back.

That had been an _interesting_ night...first, Miette had chosen exactly the wrong partner, next, the music had stopped too early for my liking, then I'd nearly lost a Tag Battle-but I'd gotten lucky. Eevee had evolved into Sylveon, so it ended up a win (not that Pikachu couldn't have beaten Inkat and Slurpuff by itself).

Now that I thought about it, the party was just another example of my inability to take action.

Even if the memory stung, I couldn't take another dress. Aria would ask me why...

But it was only a banquet, and I was alone now. Tonight wouldn't have even a fraction of the drama that the party did.

 _It's okay. You can do this._

After all, there was a reason why I was wearing it for the second time. It did look good on me.


	5. Chapter 5

As I opened the double doors of the Performance Hall, my smile was overly bright, way too confident, and very much fake. It faded quickly. I didn't like the scrutinizing glances of hundreds of performers, but seeing as I was (fashionably?) late, they couldn't be helped.

Usually, I enjoyed formal events like this. They gave me a chance to dress up, eat fancy desserts, and see my Showcase friends and rivals. But as I made my way to my seat (next to Arias and distinguished by a small placecard), all I could think about was how much I wanted to go hide in a hole and disappear.

 _Preferably one in Alola._

The thought left me even more flustered as I carefully pulled out the chair and sat down; a fact that the girl on my right did not fail to notice. "So, our Princess finally made it."

"Miette..." I sighed.

"You didn't think I was gone, did you? We'll always be rivals..." The corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk. "...in more ways than one. The Masterclass might have been a loss, but there's another competition to think about, am I right?"

I definitely did _not_ want to talk about this right now. "Where are Shauna and Nini?"

"No news then? Are you sure?"

My response was a sharp glare.

"You know that means I-"

I'd had it. "You won! Fine! _Whatever_ , Miette! He left, okay?"

"Aww..that's too ba-"

"Now _where are Shauna and Nini_?"

"They're at the other table..."

"Tell Aria I'm going to the other table."

* * *

"Serena!" The first thing Shauna did was pull me into a hug, despite the fact that we were both in delicate gowns. "I know we were just watching the League together...but it seems like soooo long ago!"

Immediately, I was grinning again. "I know! You went to the forest, right? How was it?"

"Definitely pretty...but Tierno spent all the time practicing..." She hesitated.

"And Trevor?"

"Trevor took waaaay too many pictures..."

But I didn't miss the subtle blush on her cheeks. "That's not all, isn't it?"

"Maybe...maybe not..." She laughed at my raised eyebrow. "What about you and Ash, huh? Did anything happen before he left? And don't say it's nothing..."

I winced. "First Miette, now you..."

"Is that Serena?" Nini had just turned around, having finished a conversation with the new Performer behind her. I sort of smiled (in a "like old times" way) when-as was typical- I saw that she had put just a bit too much makeup on.

"Yeah!" And from there, the topic changed to our Pokemon, to the upcoming Showcases, to the food that would be coming soon. Talking to the two of them never got boring.

Eventually, the Kalos Queen (holding a microphone) interrupted us."Attention, please. The annual Performers Banquet is about to begin. Would all of you kindly return to your assigned seats?"

 _That meant going back to Miette..._

Shauna squeezed my hand, like she had read my mind. "It's okay...she's not that bad."

I wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your dessert, miss."

Set in front of us were plates of complete sugary delight. But I waited a minute before digging in. I'd never seen anyone eat a slice of cake as quietly as Miette, and it was a bit unnerving.

Aria had made a quick speech welcoming new Performers, and the food had arrived soon after. Most people had begun lively discussions as the meal went on. But not Miette. The actual meal was long gone, and she still hadn't said a word.

Not that a bit of quiet was that bad. It gave me time to study the beautiful room around me. Intricate chandeliers lighting up the hall, seven flickering (fake) candles on each. Large windows, which were right now letting in only darkness. Tables that would soon be removed when the night was over. And, of course, the stage, where so many Performers had stood before. For some reason, its curtains were open. They were a warm shade of cranberry, and looked very inviting...

Fine. I admit, I was getting bored. But considering that I had just snapped at her and stormed off, I didn't expect either of us to be eager to begin a conversation.

Suddenly, the bluenette looked up from her bowl. "A bit too much icing, but the texture and flavor underneath is great."

Or maybe, as a baker, she'd been just waiting for the sweets the whole time? "Yeah, it's good..." But she didn't respond.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. _The Hall is huge! What are the odds of ending up next to the one person who refuses to talk to me?_

Aria was no better. For the whole time, she'd been busy texting under the table-probably to some manager or organizer...

It was one of only two things about my goal of Kalos Queen that gave me pause. When she wasn't working or practicing, she was planning something else. It looked like she had virtually no free time. Would it be the same for me if I took the title?

"And now, our Kalos Princess will give us an exhibition performance. Please welcome Serena!"

My fork fell onto the plate with a clatter.

Somehow, while I had been thinking, Aria had gotten to the front of the room. And she wanted me to just go and perform.

Since I'd made my debut in the middle of the last season, I hadn't attended a Performers Banquet before. I didn't know what to expect...but seriously? She couldn't have told me?

To add to it all, there was absolutely no way I could get out of this. Everyone was waiting. And each second I hesitated, I looked worse. _Soon, there'll definitely be whispers._

There was no choice. No choice at all. I grabbed a Pokeball from my purse with one hand, adjusted the bow in my hair with another, and walked straight up to the stage.

Lights changed color above me, bright and nerve-wracking. For a second, I stood there, frozen. Then the music began.


	7. Chapter 7

It was haunting and beautiful. Happy, but not in the way it used to be. The same exact tune I'd set many of my routines to sounded completely different now.

I didn't stop to think. The notes were calling to me. "Braixen, come on out!"

A look of pure joy spread across her face when she realized that we were in the spotlight again. When I ordered a Flamethrower, she complied immediately.

"Let's spin around a bit!" It was a common manuver for us, which was usually used to create a ring of fire that distracted the audience from a second Pokemon readying its own move. I was in the center, and my partner was circling me.

But now, that classic plan didn't seem right. There needed to be a change. So I shouted out the only thing I could think of. "Lift up your twig!"

The crowd gasped when the flames continued streaming out-but now they went straight into the air. Braixen manipulated her twig like a paintbrush, leaving behind lovely spirals that faded a second after each twirl. Though (excluding the music and the attacks, of course) the theater was silent, I knew it was because everyone was anticipating my next command.

"Come closer in! Make a screen!" It was from after the Snowbelle Gym battle-one of my more recent ideas. With Flamethrower, my Fox Pokemon traced a line, which exploded into a fiery wall between us.

"Now! Get over and get ready!"

Surprisingly agile, she easily cleared the flames in one bound. We were standing side by side. _Time_ _for_ _the_ _ending._

I placed one hand on the warm twig, next to Braixen's paw. "We'll finish off with a Fire Blast!"

The tip glowed, then exploded, sending a large, five pointed star directly into the screen. And when the two collided, it resulted in a shower of sparks, almost like fireworks.

"All right, done!" I announced, smiling at my Pokemon. Our audience erupted in cheers.

Then I realized. _Maybe I should have saved those moves for an actual Showcase..._

But I laughed it off as I recalled Braixen and walked back to my seat.

Finally, Miette spoke up. "You really do need more confidence in yourself."

She didn't elaborate on that.

By now, all the desserts had been finished, and most of the Performers were getting up to leave. Two, however, were heading towards me. One in a pink gown, and one in black. I rushed over to them.

"You were awesome up there!" they greeted me.

"Thanks...but-"

Shauna cut me off. "Serena! You're always way too modest!"

Nini nodded. "There's a reason why you're the closest of all of us to Kalos Queen!"

* * *

It didn't matter that the day hadn't really been bad. It didn't matter that I'd been perfectly happy with my friends at the banquet. I couldn't sleep that night.

If I closed my eyes, I would see the people I missed the most, and hear that random woman calling me _second place girl_.

Even after the successful, though unexpected, performance, those words still hurt me. I never wanted to be known as that, as not-quite good enough for winning, again.

 _You really do need more confidence in yourself._ As much as I hated to admit it, Miette was right.

Maybe in the morning, I could change that.


End file.
